


今吉的阴谋14

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	今吉的阴谋14

AOKI αβΩ 今吉的阴谋

『14』

～～～～～～～～ 正文 ～～～～～～～～

黄濑一进门发现青峰没有开卧室的灯便一边沿着墙壁摸索着去找开关一边埋怨青峰那么懒，“小青峰连开一下灯都不愿意吗？小青峰是懒猪吧……诶？”

黄濑刚摸到开关就被青峰一把从背后抱进了怀里。青峰身上暖暖的，那种独特的来自只属于自己的Alpha身上的香味把黄濑萦绕起来。黄濑笑了笑放松了身子，按在开关上的手也松了下来，“小青峰要干什么？要我闻这么好闻的味道小青峰的目的不单纯吧？”

“黄濑……”青峰埋头在黄濑的左颈窝里，嗅着黄濑也因为放松而散发出来那诱人的信息素，“就是莫名地想抱你。”

“小青峰说的想抱我是指哪个啊？”黄濑朝着左边侧过头，唇轻轻扫过了青峰的太阳穴，“小青峰果然是Alpha中的战斗Alpha啊，体力这么好……”

“喂，黄濑，”青峰无语地轻咬了一口黄濑送上门来的脸蛋，要完又好像有点心疼似的温柔地亲了亲那里，“我在你心里是什么样的一个形象啊？”

“你猜呢？”黄濑转过身揽住了青峰的脖子，即使是在黑暗中仿佛也能看清青峰的表情似的，“小青峰猜猜我心目中的你是什么样子的。”

“谁会想那些乱七八糟的啊，黄濑。”既然黄濑都自觉主动转身过来，自己不做点什么好像对不起自己身为顶级Alpha的能力吧？青峰干脆封住了黄濑的唇。

黄濑这唇还真是奇怪，又软又嫩又香的，根本就亲不够。何况黄濑不仅不反抗还很享受地回应着自己，简直太美味了！

青峰周身释放的Alpha素越来越浓，而黄濑好像夫唱夫随似的，Omega的信息素味道也越来越浓厚。

“喂，黄濑，”青峰感觉不太妙，本来只是想抱抱黄濑，亲亲黄濑的。可这亲着亲着抱着抱着，怎么感觉马上要擦枪走火了？！青峰想要松开黄濑那美味的唇瓣的时候，黄濑竟然恋恋不舍地一直贴着青峰的唇，甚至青峰撤走舌头的时候黄濑都跟随着把自己的舌头伸进了青峰口中想继续缠绵，“你还想做啊？”

黄濑闻言脸立马红了，不过幸好是黑暗之中，没被青峰发觉。“小青峰开什么玩笑啦！”黄濑赶紧慌忙地收回了揽住青峰脖子的手，“明明是小青峰先抱住我的啊！要是有人想的话，咱们俩之间也不可能是我啊！而且明明刚刚都已经做过那么多次了，我怎么可能还想要小青峰那里啊！小青峰好会异想天开，真是自恋呢！”

“你要是不想的话，”青峰把黄濑推到墙上，俯视黑暗中那个仍旧闪亮亮的黄濑，手放到了青峰早就在和黄濑接吻时就发现有异常的黄濑小腹上，“这里你要怎么解释啊，黄濑？”

“这里……”即使黄濑知道青峰看不太清楚自己但还是不好意思地偏过头不和青峰对视，“就是……想要……想要小青峰，小青峰是装不懂故意要我难堪吗？”

青峰当然清楚，其实黄濑性欲极度旺盛这个问题青峰在第一次和黄濑sex的时候就已经领教到了。真的是能把Alpha榨干了的那种……不过能和这样的Omega做一次，大概是每一个Alpha的梦想。和黄濑做完全超过了身体上的愉悦感，那是一种征服的爽感和能满足这么完美的Omega的自豪感。

“这样舒服吗，黄濑？”青峰有节奏换着花样地隔着黄濑的裤子捏按着黄濑的命根子，还不忘说一些让黄濑更加脸红心跳的话，“还是想要我用嘴来让它舒服？”

“小青峰是坏人……”黄濑把头埋进了青峰胸膛，因为所有感官的注意力都集中在了下身，因为一阵一阵的极乐感让黄濑只能不着急地缩成一圈。

“喂，青峰大辉，你和凉太能不能不在我们这个公共家庭里sex啊？”今吉本来都准备和笠松还有小凉太一起回房睡觉了，谁知道青峰这小子在这一个劲地释放信息素。笠松作为Bate对信息素不太敏感所以虽然闻到了Alpha信息素的味道但并没有意识到有什么不妥。可今吉不一样啊！且不说今吉万事考虑周全事无巨细，就是身为一个Alpha对于青峰这种同属性的味道都是非常敏感的。何况，小凉太好不容易被自己的笠松哄睡着了好吗？！好吗？！笠松都没对自己施展过那么满满的爱心与耐心。那个青峰大辉可倒好，一个信息素放的，这小家伙一闻到青峰信息素的味道小眼睛立马就睁开了。我家笠松一个小时的努力全东流水了！！

青峰正扒着黄濑的裤头起劲着呢，谁知道今吉会突然趴着门大吼这么一句。本来就特别忌惮今吉的青峰被今吉吓得一把松开了拉着黄濑裤头腰边弹力带的手，裤头就势就弹到了黄濑，“小青峰，好痛！”

“对不起，黄濑。”青峰一阵定下来就赶紧帮黄濑摸了摸被弹到的小腹，“我被今吉那老头子吓到了。”

“哇哇哇～”小凉太因为找不到拥有小青峰身上那种味道的主人便哇哇大哭起来。

笠松有点慌张，赶紧叫黄濑，，“凉太，你快出来看看小凉太是不是饿了要喝奶啊？”

“哦，小笠松等我一下！”黄濑闻言慌忙地把青峰已经推到自己胸部以上位置宽大的白色衬衫撸下来，微微推了推身前的青峰，可是青峰没有要躲开的意思。“小青峰，别摸了，我先去把小凉太抱过来啊。”

“你顶着它去啊？”青峰无语地用手狠狠按了一下黄濑胯下，“等会儿，马上就让你出来，黄濑。”

青峰把黄濑按在墙上，自己跪到了地上，扒开了黄濑裤头就含住了黄濑那里。

“喂，小青峰！”黄濑想把自己的东西从青峰嘴里抽出来，可惜身后是墙没有退路，“小青峰不嫌弃我那里脏吗？啊～”

青峰用力吸住了黄濑的柱身作为对黄濑的疑问的回答。

“喂！青峰大辉你不是真的和凉太做上了吧？”今吉在门外无语道，“都不管你们孩子的死活了吗？”

“哇哇哇……”小凉太还配合地大哭了几声。

“小青峰……啊……哈……”黄濑无力地按住青峰的肩膀才勉强支撑自己直立着，身下青峰吸舔地更卖力了。青峰的舌头灵巧地舔弄着黄濑的顶端，双手也按摩着黄濑那柱身下面的囊球。黄濑微微低头看着青峰在自己身下卖力地吸吮，谁知，像是心灵感应一样，青峰也突然含着黄濑那里抬头看向黄濑。那一瞬间，黄濑明显感觉到自己心跳停了一秒，而就在这一秒，白色的浊液全数射在了青峰嘴里。

青峰吞下了黄濑的液体，扶着两腿发软的黄濑帮他穿上了裤子。

“原来黄濑你愿意看着我的脸射吗？”青峰扶住黄濑的腰，凑近黄濑似乎有些得意，“那我们以后不用背后位了。”

“小青峰说什么呢！”黄濑羞得脸都红透了，“小青峰不正经，赶紧去把小凉太抱过来。”

“得令～”青峰一个公主抱把身体无力的黄濑先抱到了床上，然后打开了门。

今吉、笠松和小凉太就在门前。今吉和笠松看着嘴角还有残余液体的青峰完全无语了……

“嘻嘻……”小凉太一看见青峰就用力地擦了擦眼泪，高兴地朝青峰伸着手要青峰抱的样子。笠松深深地感受到了黄濑说的这小家伙是个白眼狼的真谛……

“小凉太乖。”青峰把小凉太抱在怀里，刮了刮小凉太粉嫩的小鼻子。小凉太好像很享受的样子握住了青峰的手指头，眯起了藏蓝色的眸子，“咯咯”地笑了起来。

“行了，幸男，你孙子这么忘恩负义的也别心寒了。”今吉趁机搂着有些失落的笠松道，“咱俩努努力也生个孩子，才不照顾大辉的这个熊孩子。”

“小凉太这么喜欢青峰爸爸他们都嫉妒。”青峰亲了亲小凉太光滑的肌肤，突然想起自己小时候哪里有这么多人围着自己转会因为自己只黏着一个大人其他人都嫉妒的时候？“果然长的和凉太一样就有这么多人爱……”

小凉太趴在青峰胸膛上嗅着青峰身上信息素的味道，漂亮的大眼睛盯着青峰都没离开过视线。

一进屋，黄濑已经把床头柜上的灯的光线调到暗红色，可以看清人又不觉得刺人。

青峰关好卧室门，走到了床另一侧上了床，而黄濑正在和自己的文胸做着斗争。青峰把小凉太放到自己和黄濑中间便伸手过去帮黄濑很顺利地就解开了文胸。

“小青峰怎么这回这么快就解开了？”黄濑裸着上身，把小凉太把到自己身前。小凉太不满意地朝青峰伸去的手被黄濑拦截下来，“你要乖乖地先吃饱了才可以让青峰爸爸抱着。”

小凉太哪里愿意，看样子马上又要哭了似的，青峰赶紧摸了摸小凉太的脸安慰一下小凉太。

“你真是好黏小青峰啊。”黄濑把自己的右乳乳头放进了小凉太的嘴里，小凉太这才尝到甜头似的乖乖两手扒着黄濑的酥胸吸了起来。看着不停吸着奶喝的小凉太黄濑有点心疼道，“看来真是饿坏了。黄濑爸爸以后不会再离开小凉太那么久了。”

青峰看着这父子俩上演的大戏根本不亚于以前看过的激情动作大片，而且自己的人被小凉太占便宜还真是有一点介意啊……

“喂，黄濑，把这个穿上。”青峰把从地上捞来刚刚黄濑脱下的那个宽大的白色衬衫套在了黄濑身上，正好可以挡住小凉太在黄濑身前的恶行还不至于让小凉太喘不过气。

看着在黄濑衣服里动来动去的小凉太，青峰想起了黄濑也在自己衣服里做过类似的动作，便感叹道，“小凉太还真是像你啊，黄濑。”

“要是不像我的话怎么可能这么喜欢小青峰这样的色气黑皮？”黄濑颇为自豪道，完全没有意识到自己说了了不得的话。

青峰闻言嘴角一弯，一把抱住黄濑道，“黄濑，你是借小凉太在向我表白吗？”

……黄濑回想了一下自己刚刚说过的话立马就意识到了，“小青峰听错了！我刚刚说的是……”

“我爱你，黄濑。”青峰在黄濑唇上蜻蜓点水似的吻了吻，“真的好爱你。”

“小青峰不知道恋人双方谁先说‘我爱你’的话就是谁输了吗？”黄濑回吻着青峰。

“我不怕输，黄濑。”青峰抱着黄濑也抱住了喝奶喝累了睡在黄濑怀里的小凉太，“我只怕你不知道我有多么爱你多么需要你多么离不开你，黄濑。”

心“噗通噗通”地跳个不停，和青峰相处了这么久，虽然脸红心跳是常事，但没有一次跳的这么快过。

“小青峰太犯规了……”黄濑缩进了青峰怀里，“没想到小青峰还是这么会说甜言蜜语的人……”

“哈？”青峰无语地看着黄濑，“明明都是我的真心话啊，黄濑。”

“那我也告诉小青峰好了……”黄濑扭扭捏捏挣扎了好久才凑近青峰耳朵小声道，“我也爱你，小青峰。”

青峰闻言一把把黄濑按倒在床上，黄濑吓了一跳本能地保护住了小凉太。不过小凉太的睡眠质量也像极了黄濑，到是没有醒过来。

“小青峰要干什么？”黄濑小声道，怕吵醒了小凉太。

“黄濑，我还想要孩子。”青峰弓着身子避开了黄濑身上的小凉太凑近黄濑，“我们生一个篮球队吧，好不好？”

“小青峰你不知羞！”黄濑立刻钻进了被窝里，背对着青峰，怀里抱着小凉太做势要睡觉的样子。青峰从黄濑身后揽住了黄濑和宝宝，抱住了自己的全部一样十分满足。

“这事不着急，黄濑，我们慢慢来。”说罢，青峰便睡了过去。

只剩下黄濑一个人脸红心跳的不知所措，竟然因为青峰的话害羞得失眠了一夜。

青峰起床的时候黄濑和小凉太已经不在青峰身边了，青峰看了一眼表九点了。

等青峰洗漱好出了卧室，看着今吉、笠松、黄濑和小凉太其乐融融地一起坐在沙发上看电视，自己也坐到了黄濑身边亲了亲黄濑和小凉太。

“小青峰快去吃饭吧。”黄濑看起来很高兴？

“哦。”青峰走到客厅，看着这一桌饭还真是色彩鲜艳。“这是谁做的饭啊，这么丰盛。”

这边黄濑的神色立马就得意起来了，只是黄濑没说什么。不过今吉到是有点憋不住想笑了。

“小青峰快尝尝！”黄濑声音极为悠扬。

青峰夹了一筷子尝了尝，突然神色大变跑到客厅，“今吉，是五月那个女人回来了吗？！不是说过不让五月到厨房来吗？！这样糟蹋粮食……黄濑你怎么了？”

“小青峰，难道我做的菜就有那么难吃吗？”黄濑气呼呼地看着青峰，“明明今吉大叔和小笠松都说很好吃啊！”

“这个……黄濑这黑暗料理……不是，是这美味是你做的？”青峰赶紧讨好老婆，天！要知道黄濑有一手可以和五月媲美的厨艺……早就奉承黄濑了啊！

“哈哈哈……”今吉终于扯开嗓子肆无忌惮地笑了。

“所以说，今吉大叔你是在说假话了？”黄濑气愤地看着今吉，原来因为今吉一句挺好吃的而对今吉大有改观的印象立刻一落千丈。

“老婆大人～”青峰抱着黄濑，“不要生气了。对了，你不是想代言吗？我最近正好想给公司里的一个新产品做个代言。”

“真哒？”黄濑的注意力立刻转移了！黄濑抱住青峰高兴道，“小青峰最好了！”


End file.
